Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control of a heater that is provided in a windshield for an aircraft or the like.
Description of the Related Art
A transparent film heater is incorporated into a windshield provided in a cockpit of an aircraft for the purpose of anti-icing and anti-fogging (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4546537).
In Japanese Patent No. 4546537, a film heater is supplied with a source power in accordance with the temperature of a windshield.